Say You Like Me
by Anastasia1043
Summary: Finn and Rae aren't interrupted when talking at the park. With no interference of Danny Two-Hats' friend-zone advice.
1. Say You Like Me

Rae's heart was beating rapidly. He hugged her tightly… and shirtless. She didn't know how to react and opted for awkwardly patting his back. His smooth, shirtless, strong back… Rae took a deep breath, breathing in his smell. Boy sweat and CK One. He pulled away from her and grinned.

"Sorry, I interrupted you. What did you want to say?" he asked.

Rae's heart went from racing to unmoving. No, you can do this, Rae, she thought. Just come out with it.

"I- I, er…" she cleared her throat and looked away. Her confidence from when she walked to the park had disappeared. He's going to be disgusted. He wouldn't fancy her.

"C'mon, out with it!" Finn teased.

"I was going to tell you-"

"Finn!" one of his teammates called but Finn just turned around and waved him off.

"Sorry, go ahead," he prompted her again.

She was bricking it now. He doesn't feel the same way; she should just turn around and leave.

"I like you," she said quietly.

"Oh, uh, thanks, Rae. I like you, too. I'm glad to hear that list is empty," he said awkwardly.

Rae was confused. "What list?"

"The list of things you hate about me," he laughed lightly.

"Oh, yeah."

He didn't get it. He thought she meant in a friendly manner. Of course he would. Why would she say something like that and expect it to be taken in a romantic way? When your fat friend tells you they like you, they must never mean it romantically since they know no one would ever like them back the same way, right?.

Dejected, Rae turned and started to walk away with her forehead scrunched as she mentally scolded herself for even trying.

"Rae!" Finn called from behind her. "Rae! What's wrong?"

She ignored him and kept walking. He called her name again but when she ignored him again he shrugged to himself and ran in the opposite direction to join in the match.

A couple hours later the gang met at the pub. Rae stood by the bar with Chloe talking about Chop, Izzy, and the dreaded friend-zone.

"There's no way out of the friend-zone, Rae," Chloe said as she walked away.

Rae's heart dropped. Of course there's not. She should just give up in her fantasies of having Finn. Well, maybe not her fantasies of him but her hopes of them being together.

"Hiya," she heard before she was wrapped in another hug from Finn.

This time, she hugged him back fully and said a hello in return.

"Where'd you get off to?" he asked.

"What do you mean? I went home and then came here," she said.

"No. Why'd you walk off? Did I say something?"

She should just come out with it. Say it now before she goes crazy pining after him. What if he takes the piss? She screamed for her head to shut up and her heart to take over. Just say it, Rae. Just do it.

"When I told you I liked you earlier…" she started. "I didn't just mean as a friend."

She chanced a glance at Finn. His eyes were wide. Maybe he was surprised? Or was he disgusted? Fuck, what has she done?

Finn didn't say anything; he just stood there and stared. Rae couldn't take it anymore.

"Never mind," she muttered quickly before rushing out the back door. Once outside she rested her back against the wall and closed her eyes.

She was so fucking stupid. She should have never done it. She'd ruined everything.

Her mental berating was interrupted by a concerned Archie.

"All right there, Rae?"

"Yeah, fine. Just got a bit claustrophobic inside," she fibbed.

Their attention turned to the door opening again. She groaned when she saw Finn walk out.

"Hiya," he said. "Arch, mind if I talk to Rae?"

"'Course not, I'm going to go refill. Meet you inside in a few," Archie nodded to Rae as he walked in.

"Come to take the piss, have you?"

Finn rolled his eyes. "No, Rae. I wouldn't do that. Not before and not now."

"Sure, whatever," she muttered, kicking at the ground.

"I'm sorry I didn't get what you meant earlier. I wasn't expecting it in that sense."

"Right."

"Are you the one that sent me this letter, then?" he pulled a pink and white envelope from his back pocket, breaking her heart even more.

"Finn, do you _really_ think that I would send a love letter let alone in a bloody pink envelope?"

"I- I don't know. I also thought you didn't fancy me back either. I'm not known to pick up on stuff like that. Mum says I'm oblivious," he let out an awkward laugh.

Rae froze. "You what?"

"I'm oblivious when it comes to girls. I don't understand why someone would send me a love letter or even when they're blatantly flirting. I don't notice it right away. I mean, what do I have to offer? Just a meaningless hook-up? That's what Chop told me, anyways."

"Seriously? Finn… you're fucking great. You're also a moody git."

"Hey!"

"Well, it's true, Finn."

"Yeah, I know." Rae laughed at him rolling his eyes when he said it. "Listen, I'm sorry. And I didn't mean to just stand there in the pub. I was just- I was surprised."

"Sorry," she said quietly.

"Don't be," he smiled.

"So, Finn…"

"Rae…" he mocked.

"Would you like to go out with me sometime?" she asked shyly.

"What are you thinking of," he asked as he made his way closer to her until he was standing directly in front of her, only centimeters separating them.

She was at a loss. Finn being so close was fogging up her head, she couldn't concentrate.

"I- I don't know. I've only ever been on one and that was sneaking in after-hours to the leisure center. What do people usually do?"

She felt stupid. Yeah, ask him out but have no idea for what to do.

"Maybe we can hang at yours and listen to records, watch telly… _without_ the gang," he laughed.

Alone? With him? Fuck yes.

"Sounds good," Rae grinned.

"Why don't we just head out now? Just sneak away," he suggested.

"Well, _someone's_ eager," Rae teased causing Finn to blush bright red.

"Shuddup."

"Let's go," she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of her house.


	2. Alone Together

In this fic we've fluff and seriousness - and a lot of bullshit, too.

This is very different than I first anticipated this part to turn out. But I'm happy with how it did.

* * *

They held hands the whole walk to Rae's house.

"So who do you think sent you the letter?" Rae asked curiously.

Finn shrugged. "Don't know; don't care. It wasn't from you so I dropped it outside the pub in the bin."

"Aww, so sweet," Rae teased him, pinching his cheek and shaking his head.

Finn playfully swatted her hand away.

"Piss off," he mumbled as Rae threw her head back and laughed loudly.

"So what did you want to do when we get in?"

Rae didn't have much to do at her house besides listen to music, watch the telly, or play board games. She was worried he would get bored and leave. Find she wasn't that great after all and change his mind about being with her.

"How long is your mum gone for?" Finn asked.

"I dunno. She just said a few days."

Finn smiled and looked down at his feet as they walked up the drive to her house. He would get her for a few days with no parental distraction. No mum to tell them to leave the door open, to tell her that she couldn't be out late with him; no mum to tell her that he wasn't good for her.

His biggest fear.

Besides spiders, that is. Those fuckers are scary. If he sees one he would run screaming for his mummy to kill it. Hell, he did it just last week when one popped down beside him in his bedroom.

He shuddered at the memory as Rae let go of his hand to pull the keys out of her backpack.

The cool air of the house hit them as they walked in making Rae shiver at the change in temperature. Finn looked around the ground floor, taking in everything as he'd never been inside before. From the outside it doesn't look all that much, at least compared to his, but the inside was very homely. He smiled and looked to Rae.

"So what do you want to do? I've got movies, board games, music… food. Are you hungry?"

"Food sounds good," he nodded headed to the kitchen. "What do you have?"

"That all depends on you. Do you know how to cook?"

"I microwave," he offered pathetically.

"I have tortillas, cheese, and salsa. Nachos?" Rae asked as she pulled said ingredients out of the cupboard.

"Ooo, gourmet," Finn smiled as he leaned back against the counter.

Rae's shoulders dropped, ashamed.

"I'm sorry. We don't have much and neither of know how to cook," she said quietly as she put the salsa back on the shelf.

"I'm just teasing, Rae," Finn said as he pushed away from the counter walking towards her. "Relax. I'm not expecting anything but to be lazy with you. I'm not going to bite your head off," he laughed before his voice dropped suggestively as he leaned into her. "Unless you want me to, that is."

"Finley Nelson, you cheeky bastard!" Rae shouted as she smacked his arms, Finn trying to deflect her blows as he laughed. "There will be no bumping uglies tonight!"

Finn laughed harder. "Bumping uglies? That's fucking brilliant, Rae."

Rae grinned at the sound of his laugh. Was there anything this boy couldn't do to make her laugh?

"I'm not expecting any 'bumping uglies,' Rae. It takes at least five dates and some hardcore wining and dining to get in _my_ pants. I'm not that easy," Finn winked as he took the tortillas out of her hands.

"Where the bloody hell was this Finn hiding?" Rae asked shocked. She'd never seen him act as... wild and comfortable before.

"Underneath the 'grumpy git' exterior," he said popping a tortilla covered in salsa into his mouth and grinned. "I'm a complex soul, Rachel. It appears with your revelation earlier, you're going to get used to it with me being around a lot more."

Rae grinned to herself as he walked away into the living room and turned on the telly. Things changed dramatically in the past hour. They went from sort of having a row, to revealing their feelings for each other, to being on a date where they were so comfortable with one another that they were already making sexual innuendos.

She loved it.

"C'mon, Rae!" Finn called from the living room. "Dexter's Laboratory is on!"

She walked in to find Finn sat on the sofa with him trainers kicked off and the bowl of tortillas in his lap whilst his feet were propped on the coffee table. He patted his hand on the sofa. Rae walked over and sat down, propping her own feet on the table.

"This is nice," Rae said shyly.

Finn turned to her and grinned.

"Yeah… It is."

Half an hour later, the episode of Dexter's Laboratory was over and Finn was getting antsy. They were long since done snacking on tortillas and were reclined on the sofa, their sides pressed together whilst their hands were entwined between them.

"Want to watch a film?"

"What do you-"

Finn was cut off by a knock at the door. They both groaned whilst Rae got up from the sofa where she was comfortable and warm and walked to the front door. Finn browsed the movie collection beside the telly when he heard a very enthusiastic "Raemundo" echo from the foyer. He groaned again. The night was going so well! It may not be fancy or the most exiting night but he finally had Rae.

An apologetic Rae walked back in followed by the rest of the gang.

"Oi, what's going on here?" Chloe asked suspiciously.

Rae looked at Finn, willing him to answer since she didn't know what to tell them.

"We're on a date," he said.

"Since when?" Chop asked surprised.

Finn looked at his wristwatch. "About two and a half hours."

Rae stood still. She could see the glare Chloe was shooting her across the room and it was rather frightening.

"You two are so cute together!" Izzy grinned causing Rae to blush.

"Rae, can I talk to you?" Chloe asked motioning upstairs.

"Really guys?" Finn's voice was incredulous. "I just told you we were on a date."

Chloe ignored him and made her way up to Rae's room. Rae threw her head back and growled before throwing Finn a helpless shrug.

Chloe was standing in her room with her arms crossed and a an angry expression on her face.

"What the hell, Chloe?" Rae asked exasperatedly.

"How could you, Rae?" Rae was thrown for a loop.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" What did she do?

"Date Finn without consulting me first!"

"Consulting you? Pray tell, why would I need your permission?"

"Maybe I fancy him? Ever think of that?"

Rae came to a sudden realization. "You sent the letter."

Chloe expression went from angry to pleased. "He did get it then? What did he say?"

"He just asked if it was from me," Rae said, leaving out the part about him throwing it away.

"Then why is he with _you_? You're a fucking mental patient." Chloe whined.

Rae was beyond crushed. She knew her best friend from childhood was rude but sometimes her shots hit and did some fucking damage. Like right now.

Because why would he choose Rae if he knew Chloe was another option? Chloe, who was skinnier with great boobs. Who had experience and sex appeal. Who was everything Rae was not.

"Because Finn's not into selfish bitches that put down their best friend over a guy and wreck a lifelong friendship with the most amazing girl he's ever met because of her need for attention."

Rae turned around and saw a fuming Finn in the doorway.

"Fuck off, Chloe. Don't even bother coming around until Rae says you're welcome back. That goes for hanging with the gang, too." He stepped back again the wall and motioned with his hand for Chloe to leave.

She glared at Rae again before stomping her way out of the door and slamming the front door as she left.

Rae was frozen in her spot. Finn walked into her room and stood in front of her placing his hands on the sides of her neck whilst his thumbs caressed her jaw.

"Rae, don't listen to her. She's a jealous cunt who doesn't deserve to be your friend," he said softly. "Why were you friends with her anyway?"

"She was all I had."

"Not anymore. You've got me and the rest of the gang," he smiled reassuringly.

"She's right, you know," Rae said.

"About what?" Finn wasn't going to believe that anything that spewed from Chloe's mouth was true.

"I'm a mental patient," she whispered unable to look at him. "I was just released from a mental home a few weeks ago. The day we met, in fact. I kept trying to hurt myself. The pool party… well, you saw my legs."

Finn didn't say anything. Instead he pulled her face to his and kissed her. Hard. Rae tensed before kissing him back.

He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

"Are- are you sure?" Rae whispered.

Finn grinned and kissed her again.

"I saw a VHS for Forrest Gump by the telly. What do you say we put it in and pretend to watch it whilst making out on the sofa?"

Rae laughed loudly.

"Cheeky sod," she said before pulling him down the stairs.


	3. Clumsy Little Heart

Finn was sat back on the sofa after being dragged down the stairs by Rae. She, herself, was bent over putting the Forrest Gump VHS into the player. Finn was aware he was ogling her marvelous rear but not aware of what slipped out of his mouth.

"Beautiful," he unconsciously whispered.

Rae snorted and shook her head as she turned around and walked to the sofa.

"What?"

Rae sat down on the sofa but instead of touching Finn she left space between them and the remote to play the movie. Finn swiped the remote from her hand and furiously pressed the button to stop it.

"I asked what was so funny, Rae," he said.

"It's nothing; I just thought of something funny is all." Rae still wouldn't look at him.

He gently grabbed her chin and turned her face to his.

"Rae…"

Rae rolled her eyes and pushed his hand away from her.

"Do you _really_ not know how beautiful you are?" he asked softly.

"Finn, please. Can we just drop it?" Rae's eyes were welling with tears but today was supposed to be a good day, not a day of crying.

"No, we can't. I want to talk about this," he said.

"Well I don't!" Rae yelled as she stood up from the sofa and turned to face him. "I don't want to talk about it. Okay? Now, you can either shut up so we can watch the movie or piss off."

Finn was shocked. He wasn't expecting that kind of a reaction. He just didn't understand why she laughed when he said she was beautiful. She was. She had amazing brown eyes, soft and smooth skin, silky hair, an amazing and infectious laugh… He had to stop for a moment and rid his head of those thoughts as Little Finn got a bit too excited. It was more embarrassing since Rae was still standing in front of him with her hands on her hips.

Which caused her boobs to push up.

Finn mentally groaned and tried to think of dead puppies, football… anything that wasn't Rae.

How could she not think she was beautiful when he was getting a reaction from her like this?!

"I'm sorry," he said as he patted the seat next to him. "I won't bring it up tonight."

Rae sighed in relief as she made her way back down onto the sofa. Finn was displeased though. She put space in between them again. He liked it better when her side was pressed against his, her head resting on his shoulder, his nose breathing in her seductive scent.

"What are you doing? Budge up, girl," he said.

Rae's eyes cast down as she moved further away. Now he didn't want her to be close. Why did she have to get angry and yell? She's ruined it.

"What? No, you numpty. The other way," he laughed as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

Rae blushed as the scooted over and he put his arm around her shoulders, tucking her into his arm.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Nothing to be sorry for, Rae," he smiled sweetly.

They were silent as they watched the movie. Contrary to Finn's earlier suggestion, they were half an hour into the movie and there wasn't any making out going on.

Rae got up an hour in, much to Finn's chagrin. He made a sad expression and let out a pathetic whiny noise as he held onto her hand, trying to keep her close.

"Let go! I gotta pee," she laughed.

Finn paused the movie as she went upstairs and he got to thinking. He couldn't believe he was finally here. He got the girl of his dreams.

Rae walked back in a few minutes later with a bowl of popcorn and two colas. Rae sat back down, this time automatically curling into his side making him grin.

"Thank you, m'dear," he said taking a can from her and setting the bowl in his lap.

Maybe putting the bowl in his lap wasn't the greatest idea. Each time she reached over to grab some popcorn the bowl jostled in his lap making him flinch. _Dead puppies, football, maths..._

But Rae was paying attention to the movie and not noticing his discomfort until he couldn't take it anymore and as she reached for another handful he grabbed her wrist. Rae turned to him, her eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He released her wrist and instead brushed the hair out of her eyes and set his palm on her cheek. Rae reflexively closed her eyes as Finn brought his face to hers. As they kissed, Rae's hand held onto his own on her cheek. Finn moaned as they broke apart and rested his forehead on hers as they stared at each other, grinning.

"I'm really glad you said something, Rae."

Rae didn't say anything and instead pulled him to her again.

Four hours later, Rae woke up to see the bright blue screen of the telly. She looked around the room tiredly, noticing it was pitch black apart from the light from the screen. She turned to her left to see Finn with his head leaned to the side, which looked very painful, with spittle lightly seeping from his lips. Rae giggled and shook him awake.

Finn groaned as he awoke but smiled when he saw Rae's face smiling at him.

"Hiya," he said.

"You got a little something…" she said motioning to her own face.

Finn blushed before quickly wiping his mouth with the back of his hand which moved his neck causing him to groan again but in pain.

Rae tried not to laugh as she reached her hand to his neck and massaged it for him.

"Well, not _all_ of me can be perfect," he winked and Rae nodded.

"It's after midnight. Isn't your dad going to wonder where you are?" Rae asked.

"No," Finn moaned, his eyes closed in bliss. "I was going to be at Chop's tonight anyways."

Rae stopped moving. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Finn opened his eyes and smiled at her. "I'd rather be here, Rae. If I didn't want to be, I would've left."

"Are you sure?" Why would she be better company than his best friend?

"Yeah, Rae. I'm sure. Why don't you go up to bed? I'll sleep on the sofa."

Rae hesitated before responding.

"Or- or we could just share my bed," she suggested quietly.

Finn grinned at her as he grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs. Rae changed into her Care Bear pyjamas in the bathroom. Should she keep her bra on or take it off? She was biting her thumbnail. If she took it off, he could see everything but if she kept it on she would be uncomfortable and it'd poke her. She took it off. He knew what boobs looked like and they'd be sleeping under covers anyway. Besides, he has nipples, too. His could been seen underneath his shirt just as much as hers.

She braced her hands on the counter. Why did she always have to overthink things? _Get your shit together, Rachel._ She wished she could be confident about herself, that she could just go to bed with her boyfriend without a second thought to if she should be embarrassed about having boobs.

She grinned. Boyfriend. Finn was her boyfriend.

"It's fucking embarrassing how good I look sometimes," she said to the mirror before walking back to her room.

She stopped at the door to admire the view. Finn was sitting on her bed in just his boxers and top, his pants folded neatly atop his shoes on the floor by her desk.

Finn looked at her sheepishly as she came into view. "I- I hope this is okay. I don't like sleeping with jeans on."

Rae made her way into her bedroom as Finn slid beneath the covers and scooted over to the wall. Rae got in beside him.

"Er, do you mind?" Finn asked motioning to his shirt.

Rae shook her head and admired the close up of him removing his shirt and throwing it across the room with his other clothes. His muscles flexed and Rae was at a loss for words. The scene would forever replay in her head.

"How are you doing?" Finn asked as he turned back to her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"With Chloe's bullshit."

"It's okay, I'm used to it from Chloe."

Finn shot up again.

"Are you kidding me? It's not okay! And you shouldn't be used to it. Chloe is a fucking bitch and she shouldn't treat you like that. No one should. I know it's your decision but, _fuck_ if I'm letting her around you ever again!"

"She's just jealous, Finn. For once she didn't get the guy. I did," she said trying to coax him to lie back down. "She'll apologise in a couple days and it'll all be fine."

"But it won't be fine, Rae. She is constantly belittling you. You don't deserve it."

Rae broke.

"Of course I'm upset, absolutely livid about what she's done and said but she was my best friend, Finn. I grew up in her fucking shadow. She has a father, I don't. She's fucking perfect; I was just released from a mental home. She is thin; I'm huge. She's flirty; I'm annoying. She has everything that I want. I was just the fat sidekick. I am the girl that no one wants. The one who sits on the sidelines watching everyone else have fun."

Rae was crying into Finn's chest as he held her, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Why can't I be someone's first choice? Why am I not good enough? Why can't I be like Chloe?" she sobbed.

"You're my first choice, Beautiful," Finn murmured into her hair as she fell asleep in his arms.


	4. I Can't Help Myself

The alarm on the night table beeped incessantly waking Rae from her wonderful dream of having told Finn she liked him. It was an amazing dream; he told her liked her back and they went back to her house. They kissed and – Rae froze as she saw an arm that wasn't her own reaching over her and slamming their hand on the "off" button. She became aware of the warm body pressed against hers, the leg between hers, and the breath on the back of her neck. The hand pulled back from the clock and came back to rest on her boob causing her to flinch back which made her move into something stiff poking at her arse. The other body moaned in response and pulled her closer, still holding onto her tit, and curled their leg tighter around hers.

Rae sat up on her elbows and looked next to her to see Finn sleepily opening his eyes with a smile on his face.

"Good morning," he said groggily.

"Good… morning," Rae whispered, a bit confused.

Finn looked at her curiously. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Rae put her hand to her forehead, her eyebrows furrowed.

"I just…. I thought it was a dream," she said slowly.

"No, it all happened," he laughed. "I'm very real."

Rae raised her eyebrow and motioned with her head to his crotch, gaining a bit of confidence.

"So I felt," she smirked.

Finn blushed and bent his knees in an attempt to hide the culprit.

"Shuddup! I'm a 17 year-old guy! Besides… I woke up with my girl," he grinned at her.

"With your girl's girls in your hand," she mumbled teasingly as she stretched her arms over her head.

He put his hands up in surrender but was silent. Rae looked back to him to find his gaze resting on her chest. She huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, Finn?"

At least this time he had the audacity to look sheepish. "What can I say? They're distracting; I can't help myself."

She let out a short laugh and got up from the bed, Finn following behind her. He began making his way out the door to the bathroom before he turned back and pulled her to him. Rae gasped in surprise as he set his lips on hers but before she had time to respond he pulled away.

"Good morning," he said again and walked out.

Rae smiled and put her hand to her lips as she admired the view from behind of a solely boxer-clad boyfriend. She was ecstatic. It was as if now it felt real that she and Finn were together, that he really did like her back.

"Babe, can I borrow your toothbrush?" Finn asked; his head popped into Rae's view at the door.

"Babe?" she repeated.

Finn pursed his lips. "Don't like it?" She scrunched her nose and shook her head. "Right. Well, what do you say? Do you mind?"

"Isn't that kind of… gross?"

Finn's full body came into view as he came forwards until he was standing right in front of her. "Rae," he said, his voice husky. "My tongue has been in your mouth. Don't overthink it."

Rae gaped at him before smacking his arm. "Filth! Absolute filth!"

Finn laughed. "Oh, come on! That was nothing. But unless I get a toothbrush, it's going to stay filthy."

"The green one."

Finn leaned forward and kissed her quickly again before retreating back to the bathroom.

Was he ever going to let her kiss him back? He just needed to stay still for a bit so she could give him a little _something-something _in return.

Rae sighed happily and grabbed a few pieces of clothes to change into, trying to inconspicuously hide her boulder holder between a shirt and leggings whilst Finn brushed his teeth. Ten minutes later they were both dressed and downstairs. Rae was rather disappointed she couldn't ogle him in next-to-nothing for a bit longer but she did have to admit he pulls off that "Grunge is Dead" tee very, _very_ well.

"You got cereal, Sugar Pie?" Finn asked as he rummaged through the cupboard for breakfast.

"Sugar Pie?" she asked speculatively.

He stopped and turned to her. "No?"

Rae laughed lightly.

"Nah. Coco Pops to your left. So what are you doing today?" she asked as she sat down at the small table in the kitchen.

"You want some?" Rae shook her head. "Well, it depends on your plans, Honey Bunch," he smirked as he poured the cereal and milk into a bowl.

"Fucking hell, Finn. Keep going and The Four Tops is going to demand royalties," she laughed. "I don't need a pet name."

Finn sat down across from her and grinned at her with a mouthful of cereal.

"So who the hell in their right mind sets an alarm during the summer holiday? I mean, I'm a morning person but if I don't have to get up for college I'd prefer to wake up without some loud fucking beeping," Finn said before shoveling in another mouthful.

Rae felt her confidence shrink. "Someone who's not in their right mind and has trouble sleeping and oversleeping," she whispered shyly.

Finn froze with a spoonful of Pops in the air. He dropped his spoon back into the bowl and reached for her hand. "Shit, Rae. I didn't mean it like that! I was just teasing. Please don't be-"

"Finn, it's fine. I understand. Um… Guess we could meet the gang at the pub," Rae said.

"Sounds good. I'm going to stop at home and change first. What do you say we meet there?" he suggested, rising his bowl off in the sink.

Rae smiled and nodded as Finn grabbed her hand and pulled her up so she was standing. He lifted her arms and secured them around his neck, setting his hands on her hips. She leaned in slowly as if asking for his permission before their faces collided.

Finn reluctantly pulled away. "Mmm, that is _never_ going to get old. I'll see you in a bit, sweets," he said.

Rae laughed and rolled her eyes at him as he walked out the door. Today was perfect. The backpack of bullshit was no longer weighing down her shoulders as much as if did before. Sure, Finn didn't know everything and the rest of the gang knew nothing but it was still nice; nice to have someone outside of therapy to talk to who didn't judge you. She felt invincible, like she could conquer the world.

Until the voices started in.

What if she started getting really bad again? What if he thought that being with someone who is ill is too much to handle? What if it was just a bet with a mate? To bed her and then leave. What if he was going home to call Chop and laugh at her?

Right?

She shook her head. No, Finn isn't like that. He wouldn't hurt people; he's a good guy. He defended her, punched Big G when they were taking the piss. It isn't just an elaborate ruse to humiliate her. He wouldn't do that. He doesn't deserve to have these thoughts go through her head.

Why would Finn want to be with someone like her? Someone who couldn't handle their shit, couldn't keep it together. How long would it be until she scared him off?

"Stop!" she commanded herself. "Stop it."

She realized then that she was alone for the first time since she'd nearly killed herself. She was home alone. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as her head whirled with memories of taking the blade to her leg. She was falling short of breath, her stomach churned, and her head throbbed.

She knew she needed to get out of the house. She went upstairs quickly and grabbed her backpack, stuffing the diary inside and laughed bitterly. Backpack full of bullshit. She stumbled down the stairs, grabbing her keys before she opened the door and started off in the direction of the pub.

She counted to ten and tried to calm her breathing, keeping to the rhythm of her steps. Her head was down as she walked, focusing on her feet and whispering each count quietly to herself. When she made it to the pub she let out a deep breath before opening the door and walking inside.

"Raemundo!" Rae heard Chop shout from the bar.

She smiled at him before making her way over to the booth where Izzy and Archie sat chatting. With Chloe. Rae groaned mentally and put on a brave face as she sat down, her backpack on the floor.

"Hiya," she greeted.

"So, Raemundo," Chop said as he brought a round to the table. "Did you and our little Finny-boy have a good night last night?"

Rae blushed and looked out of the corner of her eye to see Chloe giving her a hard stare. "Um… Yeah, it was nice."

"Rae, can I talk to you in the toilets?" Chloe asked as she stood up.

She sighed and got up from her seat following behind Chloe. She closed the door behind her and stared at the sink, unable to look Chloe in the eyes.

"I wanted to talk to you about last night," Chloe started.

Rae pursed her lips to the side and shrugged but didn't say anything. She was still unsure how she was going to handle the situation.

"I don't think it's fair to me that you went and got me kicked out of the gang."

Rae looked at her sharply, just completely bewildered. "You're here aren't you?" she motioned to the door.

"Aren't you moving on from Archie a bit quickly?" she retaliated. "Is Chop next?"

"Stop. What you did last night was wrong, Chloe. I stayed with you instead of going to Knebworth. I didn't say anything about Mr. Carrisford or the abortion… When I told you about the hospital you up and left to go see him instead. I have done a lot for you, Chloe. Have have you done for me?" Sassy Rae was making a return.

Chloe scoffed at her and crossed her arms over her chest. "I let you in the gang."

"Well, thank you for introducing me to people who don't treat me like shit." Rae was trying to keep her voice calm but her blood was boiling.

"They were my friends first, you need to back off."

"Chloe, I don't have any control over them, so be their friend if you both want it. I'm not going to tell them who they can or can't be friends with but I can do it for myself. And I've decided that you're not my friend. Friends don't treat one another like you do me. I need to be around people who don't try and hurt me. I do that enough myself. So, Chloe, I quit."

They turned when they heard the door open behind Rae. Finn came into view and glared at Chloe.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her and fuck off," he growled.

Chloe simply glared at him and bumped his shoulder angrily as she walked out. Finn kept his eyes on her as she exited the pub and turning to Rae he let go of the door. He grabbed her hand and looked at her concernedly.

"You alright? She do anything?" he asked checking her over.

"No, she was just being catty," Rae reassured, giving him a small smile.

He sighed sadly and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry she's a bitch to you," he murmured into her ear.

"Yeah…" she sighed. "Me too."

"C'mon, let's go, darling" he said grabbing her hand and leading her out of the bathrooms as she laughed.

They were greeted by the grinning faces of Archie and Izzy. Chop, on the other hand, had his eyebrows raised and the most suggestive expression upon his face.

"What are we talking about?" Rae asked as her and Finn sat down, not letting go of each other's hand.

"Orgasms!"

Rae threw her head back in exasperation. "Jesus, Chopper. Haven't we had this conversation enough?"

She looked over to see a smiling Finn wink as he pulls out his tobacco and papers. She scrunched her nose playfully at him and he leans over to kiss her cheek quickly causing her to blush a bright red and look at the rest of the gang's reaction. Her spirits lifted when she saw them smiling at them and giggled when she saw Archie give her a thumbs-up.

"Where'd Chloe go?" Izzy asked.

Maybe it was time to lift a different kind of spirit (and to her lips).

"She's not welcome anymore," Finn said nonchalantly as he continued to carefully roll his tobacco.

"What do you mean?"

Finn sighed and looked up at Chop. "Simply put: she was a fucking bitch to Rae."

"What did she do?" Archie asked concerned.

Finn shook his head, turning his attention back to the rollie. "That's not important. What _is_ is that she was one and is no longer welcome."

"Oh…" Izzy said.

Rae was staring past Chop at the wall as she unconsciously scratched her hand during the conversation. She gasped when she felt Finn's hand land on her own that was scratching. She looked down at her lap and took a deep breath. Finn let go of her and put his index finger on her thigh, thankfully closer to her knee, and began tracing shapes.

Letters.

She shivered as she watched what he wrote.

A-L-R-I-G-H-T-B-O-O-?

She raised her eyebrows. "Boo?"

"Just testing," he shrugged.

She giggled at him and he drew a smiley face on her leg. He wanted to make her smile.

"I'm going to get us a round," she said.

She stood up and as she walked away trailed her hand lightly across his neck causing him to shudder blissfully. She laughed at his reaction and stepped up to the bar. She felt his presence beside her as she waited to get the bartender's attention.

"You never answered me," he said gently, bumping her shoulder with his.

Rae sighed. "I dunno. It hurts but I also feel like shite because I don't like the idea that I was the reason Chloe lost her friends."

Finn put his hand on her back and rubbed circles soothingly.

"Be selfish, Rae," he said seriously. "For once, let yourself be selfish."

"Hiya, girls!"

Finn froze and dropped his head to his chest. "Oh my god, keep her away from me!"

Rae turned to see the voice came from petite blonde girl talking with three other girls sitting a booth by Izzy, Chop, and Archie.

"Who is she?"

"Stacey Stringfellow," Finn whispered maneuvering so his back was to her. "Has she seen me?"

Rae shook her head and Finn made a quick getaway, pulling Rae by the hand behind him. He let out a huge sigh of relief when they made it outside.

"Oh, thank god," he said leaning against the back wall of the pub.

Rae was confused. "What's going on?"

"Stacey will not leave me alone since I broke up with her." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Jesus, that was close."

"Broke…up?" Rae frowned.

"We used to go out last year. Biggest mistake I've ever made."

Rae knew he had exes but it's harder when you see someone who looked so… perfect; so right for someone like Finn. She was dainty and confident. She's one you would parade around in public proudly because guys don't like big girls. Most of all, she wasn't like Rae. She was like Chloe.

Finn was growing concerned about the crestfallen expression on Rae's face. He reached out and put his hand on the side of her neck, turning her head so she was looking at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I… Is going out with me some big ruse?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't understand why you'd want to be with someone who's mad when you can have anyone," she sounded absolutely perplexed.

Finn smirked at her. "Maybe I'm mad for that person."

"Wow… You did _not_ just say that."

"But I did," he shrugged. "Why don't you believe me when I say I like you?"

"Because it feels too good to be true. Especially after seeing Stacey."

"I don't want Stacey; I want you," Finn countered.

The image of Stacey reappeared in her mind.

"She's beautiful."

"She's a right bitch is what she is. You're beautiful," he tapped the tip of her nose to make her smile.

She swatted at his hand and tried not to smile but failed.

"No I'm not."

"You really are. I wish you could see yourself through my eyes. Besides, don't you remember what was poking you this morning?" he laughed.

Rae blushed for the umpteenth time that day and looked down.

"Doesn't mean it was because of me," she mumbled.

Finn grinned mischievously, grabbing hold of the open sides of her plaid shirt and pulled her to him forcefully so their fronts were mashed against one another.

"Prepare to be proven wrong, m'dear," he said huskily before planting his lips on hers.

She moaned and reflexively wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled into the kiss and pulled her tighter to him.

"Finn," Rae started hesitantly after they pulled away breathless, "do you think we're moving too fast? I mean, we just spent the night together the same day we started dating."

He brushed hair out of her face as he answered. "My mum was in an abusive relationship before she met dad. When I started dating dad told me that there were a few things to remember. The pace of a relationship is defined by the comfort of those in the relationship, not by others. The fastest it moves is the slower of the two speeds. If someone is uncomfortable: say something. Anyone else who thinks they have control over others can fuck off. I'm happy moving at whatever pace you set, Rae. If you want to slow down, we will."

Rae didn't answer but pulled his lips back to his causing him to laugh lightly. They were so lost in each other that they didn't hear the door opening.

"Hogging our Raemundo, are you Finny-boy?" Chop teased.

Finn pulled away from Rae reluctantly before giving Chop a grin.

"Damn right I'm hogging my girl. I can't help myself," he laughed as Rae buried her face in his shoulder, self-conscious about being caught macking on her boyfriend by their mates.

Izzy squealed at them. "You two are so made for each other!"

"We're off, mate. Gonna head to the Basement if you lot want to join later."

They waved to the other three as they disappeared from view and Finn turned back to face Rae.

"Want to meet my nan? She's in the hospital and she said she'd like to meet you."

"How does she know who I am?" Rae asked confused.

Finn turned red. "Maybe… I kinda, sorta nattered on about you once or twice," he said unable to look her in the eyes.

She laughed and offered him her hand.


End file.
